User blog:Sibo2808/Tolkien RP
New RP!! Credits to King Kahuka, for giving me the right to launch this new RP: Tolkien RP! Do not confuse this with Castle RP, this is for Tolkien's universe: only! This is mainly about Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, Wizards (Istari, Maiar) Men, Orcs and so on! If you want to be an Elf, a Dwarf, or an Hobbit, follow these three links: * Elvish name generator, for those who want to be elves * Hobbit name generator, for those hwo want to be hobbits * Dwarven name generator, for those who wnat to be dwarves * Also, a personality quiz! Rules Almot same as the Castle RP: * Users can get hurt, (but no death if not you are, or create, a minor character, then it can die), and jailed. * Do not escape the prison. If you get a ' ''Key ' from an admin, you're free. * '''No indestructible weapons.' Even treasures and relics can be destroyed. * Must not mention anything modern. Please, no Doctor Who. :S * Do not use any Modern Warfare or Weapons. If you want this, then go play resident evil, this is a Tolkien Roleplay. * Do not beg for Roleplay Adminship. * Do not base or create anything off this blog. Unless you are a Roleplay Admin. * Do not mention or use anything outside of Tolkien's Universe. Very little enables the ability for use of outside-of-theme objects. Information Information is given, so that the user understands what he/she should do before starting. Introducing yourself A player must introduce himself through a blog comment here before proceeding into areas (which are blogs too) How you should give info on your character: *Name (Your username): *Weapons: *Armor (Optional): *Clothing: *Personality (Optional): *Magic (Do not enter this unless you are a Maiar or an Elf): *Home: *Race: RP admins RP Admins can add notes. * Sibo2808 * King Kahuka * Epic-space-hoodoe-guy * LEGOcrazy!01 * LEGOCyborg12 We will ask on chat if one more want to become a RP Admin. Note(s) *Please keep in mind that YOU HAVE TO BE FRIENDLY. Motivation Pictures I will post motivation pictures here. Istaribytristanhaohao.jpg|The five Maiars Let's get it started! Charcters *Name (Sibo2808): Balin the Blue *Weapons: Wizard staff *Armor: Nothing *Clothing: Light blue/Dark blue clothes *Personality: Wise, leader-type: Elvish relatives *Magic: Can speak with animals, healing, etc. *Home: Living with other wizards *Race: Istari, Maiar *Note: My character may change. *Name: (King Kahuka) Garanhon IronArm *Weapons: Axe, Dwarven Sword *Armor: Dwarven Chestplate, Dwarven Leggings *Clothing: Grey Blacksmith Shirt, Brown Pants *Personality: Brave *Home: Moria *Race: Dwarf *Note: My arm was burnt to a crisp by orcs, i tore off the arm of iron armor and plated my burnt arm. *Name: (Epic-Space-Hoodie-Guy) Nezorath *Weapons: Nazgul Sword *Armor (Optional): Similar to sauron's, but not a lot of plating. *Clothing: Nazgul Cloak *Home: Mordor *Race: Nazgul *Name:(Bustpaag) Johtovor *Weapons:Iron hammer *Armor: *Clothing:Brown clothes *Personality:funny,drunk *Magic:none *Home:unknown(He travels) *Race:Dwarf *Name (LEGOcrazy!01): Marcane the Red *Weapons: Wizard Staff, Mace *Armor: Dark Mihril Chest Armor *Clothing: Dark red robes *Personality: Nice, friendly, lonely *Magic: Flames, Teleportation, Shapeshifting *Home: Anywhere *Race: Maiar with the form of an Elf *Name (Legoman27): Athore *Weapons: Mace *Clothing: Chain armor in grey black pants *Personality:Aggressive and evil *Home: Doesn't have one *Race: Goblin/Gundabad orc *Note: Rides a huge bear. *Name (Jeksith337): Daniel *Weapons: Sterben *Clothing: dark red shirt, red vest, and light brown pants *Personality: Partially hostile, sensible *Magic: Elven-made Black-Sword *Home: Draberka *Race: Human/Draberkian *Note: Ascendent of Daniel of Redengard *Name (Darthleapyous): Mormokum (meaning "Black Hatred" in the Black Speech) *Weapons: Large Flail *Armour: Spiky black iron armour forged in Moria *Clothing: Warg skin *Personality: Evil, Violent, Brutal, Powerful *Home: Moria *Race: Large Orc like Azog *Note: Chieftain of Moria Orcs *Name (Brick Lord): Lord Maloblade *Weapons: Magic staff *Armor: Dark armor *Clothing: Chain armor black pants *Personality: Evil and hostile *Magic: Summoning malo soldiers, Shooting lightning, fire balls and summoning evil spirits *Home: Fortress of darkness *Race: Maiar *Note: Head is hard to make *Name (Debestdwarfever): Ori the Brown *Weapons: Staff *Armor: *Clothing: Brown hat, and clothes *Personality: Wise *Magic: Can speak with animals *Home: Living with hobbits *Race: Maiar * Name (LEGOlas): Legolas * Weapons: Elven knives,Elvish bow * Clothing: light green shirt, light grey pants, quiver, and a cape * Personality: sensible,funny at times * Magic: Elven magic * Home: Mirkwood * Race: Wood Elf * Note: Son of Thranduil,king of Mirkwood *Name (Candir the Black): Candir Darkhaven, the Black Wizard *Weapons: Staff, Elvish Sword *Armor: Mithril Chain Mail *Clothing: Black Robes and Tunic, Black Pants, Dark Leather Boots *Personality: Logical, Wise, Sensible, Rather Quiet, a good leader *Magic: Black and White Magic, Elven Magic, Necromancy, etc. *Home: Dol Gurdur, Mirkwood, Orthanc *Race: Istari, Maiar in the form of an Elf *Note: He is an ally of the 5 wizards, but roams Middle Earth hunting the Witch-King of Angmar *Name (LEGOCyborg12): Cymer the Blue *Weapons: Magic staff *Armor: Mithril Armor *Clothing: Blue Mage Robes *Personality: Good and Friendly *Magic: Controll the Sea,summon tsunamis,Breath underwater *Home: Fort in the Sea *Race: Maiar *Notes: I Can transform into sea creatures *Name (Ninjaguy Kai): Kaiyura *Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Daggers *Armor: Mithril Armor *Clothing: Black Cape and Gold Armour, as a double layer *Personality: Quiet and Sly *Magic: Can heal wounds, even when they are fatal *Home: Treehouse close to Mirkwood *Race: Elf *Notes: He has a strong hatred of Goblins *Name (Brunito's): Gurzak Rur *Weapons: Scimatar, big axe *Armor: none *Clothing: Helmet, uruk-hai legs and mordor torso. *Personality: Vengative, inflexible, evil. *Magic: none *Home: Dol Guldur and Mordor *Race: Black Uruk, Uruk hai of Mordor *Note: He is a notable Uruk chieftan, feared by his legion. He servedKhamul at Dol Guldur but now is one of the chieftans of the tropos of Barad-Dur *Name: Filma Took (PatrickSt789) *Weapon(s): The Sting *Clothing: Hobbit Robe *Personality: Charming, Serious, Funny *Home: The Shire *Race: Hobbit *Name: (Mr.Brix) Nodor Silverleaf *Weapons:Elven Sword, Bow, Daggers *Armor : Elven Mail *Clothing: Elven armor *Personality: Smart, Quirky, Crazy *Magic: None *Home: Lotherian *Race: Elves The timeline is AFTER the quest to Erebor, and BEFORE the destruction of the One Ring. Category:Blog posts